


lovesick, the beat inside my head

by Evoxine



Series: grandloves. [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff and Smut, Like seriously they're fucking cute, M/M, i love this au so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: 'Cause I'm kicking up stones without youCan't pick up the phone without youI'm a little bit lost without youWithout you–––There are several facts in this world: Sehun swims and Jongin plays football. They're crazily good at what they do. They are also horribly in love with each other, and everyone knows it.





	lovesick, the beat inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](https://twitter.com/seqais/status/1022068770380992513) tweet!  
> Look at endnotes for little tidbits about the AU!
> 
> Edit: Now with accompanying [social media profiles](https://twitter.com/seqais/status/1039395042798972928)!

Music is trickling out of the headphones slung around Sehun’s neck, loud enough for him to hear but soft enough that others around him can’t. He hums along as he fiddles with the lock to his locker – university athletes are given free lockers –, foot tapping to the beat.

“Hello, my little Nemo.” Strong arms wrap around his waist, and a chin appears on his shoulder.

Sehun smiles, stuffing his sports bag into his locker and shutting the door. It takes a little manoeuvring because Jongin refuses to loosen his hold, but he manages to turn around in Jongin’s arms.

“Hi,” he replies, leaning in for a kiss that Jongin readily gives. When they part, Sehun settles his forearms on Jongin’s shoulders, hands curling around to play with his hair. “You’re looking quite hyped up today, QB.”

“It’s an important game today, but I know you already know that.”

Sehun nods, grinning when the tips of their noses brush. “I do. I’ve already asked my coach to let me leave practice early.”

“You gonna wear my colours?”

“You mean the school’s colours?”

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Jongin steps impossibly closer and presses their foreheads together. “ _My_ jersey.” His voice drops an octave or two, and Sehun can’t help but tighten his fingers in Jongin’s hair in response to the thrill shooting through his heart.

“Of course I’ll wear your jersey,” Sehun murmurs.

The hallway is packed, filled with students and faculty alike rushing to classes and meetings. But no one cares that the two of them are pressed up against Sehun’s locker in their own little bubble. Nope, everyone’s used to them, and pretty much everyone is slightly in love with them.

“Get a room,” Jongdae says with a fake groan as he magically appears next to them. He’s on the football team with Jongin, and they’ve been friends ever since they met during tryouts in sophomore year.

“Mm, after the game maybe,” Sehun says, a cheeky grin wide across his face. Jongdae snorts, his gaze resolute on the pile of books in his locker. When he’s finally shoved all the books he needs into his bag, he shuts the door and turns to Jongin, who’s busy nosing along Sehun’s jaw and breathing in the scent of the man he loves.

Jongdae smacks him on the arm. “Hey, don’t forget to tape up your shoulder before the game. I don’t wanna have to try to tape it and then have you whine about how it isn’t as good as how Sehun does it.”

At least Jongin has the courtesy to look sheepish. Sehun just laughs.

“I’ll tape it up for him during lunch,” Sehun promises. Satisfied, Jongdae bids them goodbye.

They barely get another minute to themselves before Sehun’s phone starts to vibrate, and the couple glances down at his front pocket curiously.

“I think that’s Yixing,” Sehun guesses. “He gets antsy whenever I’m not ten minutes early to class.”

“We should probably go to class, huh?”

They pull apart, Jongin shouldering his backpack as Sehun smoothes out a wrinkle in his shirt. Jongin bids his boyfriend goodbye with a kiss to the cheek and a promise to come and find him for lunch.

“Nice letterman, by the way,” Jongin calls. They’re at opposite ends of the hallway by this point, but Sehun’s ears are trained to pick up Jongin’s voice even through the noise of a university’s hallway. He looks over his shoulder with a laugh, making sure to pull the front panels of the jacket taut, just so Jongin can see the back in all its glory. _Kim #12_. He can’t really see Jongin’s features all the way across the hall, but he can easily imagine the smug look on his face.

“You know it, QB!”

 

 

 

  
Jongin’s leaning against the wall by Sehun’s lecture hall, busy looking through the plays the team is planning to run during the game tonight. Minseok, their captain, likes having Jongin’s inputs regarding anything tactical, so Jongin always finds himself looking over Minseok’s notes. He receives a bunch of _good luck on the game_ s from students who walk by, and he thanks them all with a cheery smile.

Heavy-set doors swing open, and Jongin straightens up, slotting the papers away into a folder. Someone sticks their fist out for a fist bump, so Jongin gives it to them with an amused laugh.

“Look who managed to figure out where his boyfriend’s class is!”

Rolling his eyes, Jongin reaches out for Sehun’s hand and lets Baekhyun rib him a little longer. He can’t exactly argue – for some reason, he’s never been able to memorize his own timetable, much less Sehun’s. It doesn’t help that their schedules change every semester!

Sehun doesn’t even seem to be listening to Baekhyun’s teases, too wrapped up in conversation with Yixing. But Jongin doesn’t mind, content with how Sehun’s thumb is gently swiping over the arch of his index finger. The four of them walk over to their favourite spot on campus, a table out in the quad flanked by several large trees.

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are already there, the latter munching on food as Junmyeon shows him something on his phone.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says, flopping down next to Kyungsoo. He jostles Kyungsoo’s arm, sending fries flying out of his hand, and Kyungsoo sighs.

“Yay,” Kyungsoo deadpans. “You’re here.”

Baekhyun snickers and steals a couple of fries.

Having packed lunch – yes, the two of them meal prep together –, Sehun and Jongin are spared the lineups in the cafeteria. On the other hand, poor Yixing has to get food for both himself and Baekhyun (he’d lost a bet a week ago), and he leaves for the war zone with a dejected face.

Thighs pressed together, Jongin digs into his food with gusto, always appreciative of how Sehun’s a decent cook. They make a good team in the kitchen, with Jongin preparing the ingredients and doing the dishes while Sehun cooks five days worth of food. Meal prep might not be everyone’s cup of tea, but they enjoy it because it gives them yet another thing to do together. Jongin gives Sehun all of his cherry tomatoes and Sehun gives Jongin all his cucumbers – it works.

Yixing comes back with food and a Chanyeol – the seven of them squeeze around the table, Jongin keeping a hand on Sehun’s knee as everyone presses close. A few cheerleaders walk by, and they all wish Jongin good luck on his game. Chanyeol watches them walk away with a contemplative look on his face.

“What’re you guys gonna do for your two year anniversary?” Baekhyun asks, crunching on an ice cube. “It’s soon, isn’t it?”

“How did you –”

“ _Because_ ,” Baekhyun begins, ruffling his feathers and getting ready for a spiel. “If it wasn’t for me –”

“– you guys wouldn’t be together,” everyone else finishes for him. Baekhyun looks a little impressed.

Biting back a laugh, Sehun gives Baekhyun an indulgent nod in agreement.

It’s true, Baekhyun was the one who set up them up, back in sophomore year before Jongin made it on the team and Sehun had a horrible haircut. It was after one of Sehun’s swim meets – Baekhyun and the rest of Sehun’s friends were sitting right behind Jongin, who had gone to the meet to cheer on a now-graduated Minho.

Although Sehun’s plethora of swimming records wasn’t set back then, watching him race was still pretty impressive. He was and still is, undefeated at all freestyle events.

After the 400m freestyle, Jongin had whispered (very loudly) to himself: “Oh goodness, he’s cute.” How can Baekhyun resist a carrot that’s dangling itself right in front of his face?

So after the meet, he’d introduced himself to Jongin and gave him no choice but to follow him down into the crowd. A little scared of Baekhyun, Jongin let himself be pulled through throngs of people until Sehun’s slightly flushed face appeared in front of him.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun said, finally letting go of Jongin’s wrist. “This is Jongin. He thinks you’re cute.”

With that, he left the two of them standing there. Flaming red, Jongin had tried his very best not to look below Sehun’s neck – the swimmer’s still dripping wet, dressed only in his Speedos.

“Hi,” Sehun finally said, smiling crookedly. A drop of water fell off the fan of his eyelashes and landed on the crest of his clavicle.

And the rest was history. So yes, Sehun and Jongin will gladly let Baekhyun continue bragging about being their matchmaker.

“Well, we’re probably gonna stay home all day,” Jongin answers, turning to Sehun and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “In bed.”

Sehun swallows his mouthful of chicken and rolls his eyes as Chanyeol pretends to throw up. Shrugging out of Jongin’s letterman – it’s hot and he’s starting to sweat –, he drops it onto his lap and rummages about in his bag for Jongin’s pack of KT tape.

“Stop going around and telling our friends what we do in bed,” Sehun mock chastises. “Now shirt off, let me tape up your shoulder before Jongdae gives me a lecture.”

 

 

 

  
“See you at the game,” Sehun says, hoisting himself out of the pool and bidding goodbye to the rest of the team. “Thanks, Coach.”

“Make sure your boy wins,” his coach tells him, and Sehun gives him a thumbs up.

He rinses off in record time, running his towel through his hair just enough times to stop water from dripping all over himself. Tugging on underwear and a pair of jeans, Sehun pulls on Jongin’s away jersey and bolts out of the locker room. The game is due to start in a few minutes, and he still has to run halfway across the campus to the field.

There are great perks, being the quarterback’s boyfriend, especially when the bleachers are already filled with people eager to watch the game. People move out of the way when they see him, and he has his own seat on the first row. Junmyeon’s already there, so Sehun tosses his bag up at him before running out onto the side of the field.

The team’s in a huddle, Minseok in the middle looking serious as he talks, so Sehun takes a moment to catch his breath and to push damp locks out of his eyes. When the huddle breaks, Jongin makes a beeline for him, adrenaline and competitiveness pulling up a gorgeous flush in his cheeks and a light in his eyes. He grins when he spots his jersey hanging off Sehun’s broad shoulders – they’ve done this for two seasons now, but it never fails to boost Jongin’s spirits.

“You gonna win the game for me?” Sehun braces his hands against Jongin’s chest and leans in for a quick kiss.

“I’m gonna win the game for you,” Jongin promises. He kisses Sehun again, making sure to deepen this one for an extra boost of luck.

“Go get ‘em, QB,” Sehun whispers. “Love you.”

A sharp whistle pierces the air, and then Jongin’s yanking on his helmet and running out onto the field, Sehun watching him go with a fond smile on his face.

It’s an intense match, Jongin getting tackled so hard at one point before halftime that their coach had to take him off for a breather. He’d glanced back in Sehun's direction, given him a little nod, and that had been enough to soothe the panic that was threatening to sear through his skin.

Ultimately, the team won, but the victory didn’t come easy. The winning touchdown, orchestrated by Jongin and Minseok, had been a close one, the ball flying between their hands so quickly that Sehun ended up half out of his seat in an attempt to see what was going on. Jongdae, one of the wide receivers, caught Jongin’s winning pass and proceeded to score with a yell of victory.

Sehun screams his throat raw in triumph.

 

 

 

  
Two hours later, they tumble into their studio apartment, arms laden with their bags and each other. The win almost guarantees the team a shot at regionals, and Jongin’s still riding the high by the time they finish showering and fall into bed. Sehun rubs a muscle reliever gel into Jongin’s shoulder and lets his boyfriend pull him into his arms once he sets the tube back down on the bedside table.

“Have I ever told you how good you look in my jerseys,” Jongin mumbles, lips trailing a line of heat up the curve of Sehun’s jaw.

It’s a blessing that they don’t have school on Wednesdays.

“Mm,” Sehun hums, sliding an ankle around the back of Jongin’s knee and rolling on top of him. “You also like to tell me that I look better right after you take it off.”

Slotting their half-hard cocks together, Sehun sets a lazy rhythm with his hips as he licks his way into Jongin’s mouth, minty fresh from toothpaste. There’s warmth in the shape of Jongin’s hands right on the curve of his ass, soft kneads of fingertips into supple flesh.

It doesn’t take long before they’re both hard and flushed, Jongin’s index finger dipping between Sehun’s cheeks to rub gently around his hole.

“That last touchdown really got me going,” Sehun says, pressing the words into Jongin’s skin as he kisses down a defined chest, mouth closing over a nipple.

“Wanna know what my best win ever is?”

Sehun glances up at him through his lashes.

“You,” Jongin says, arching into Sehun’s touch. Pleased, Sehun slides further down Jongin’s body, breath ghosting across the ridges of his abs and along the grooves of his Apollo’s belt. Eyes still locked on Jongin’s, Sehun takes the head of his cock into his mouth, running the curve of his tongue along the underside.

He finds Jongin’s hand easily in the dim light, lacing their fingers together and pressing their joined hands against Jongin’s chest. A low, guttural moan slips out of Jongin’s throat when Sehun takes more of him in, cheeks hollowing as he lifts his head. Pulling back just enough to lave his tongue across the dripping slit, Sehun lets out a little moan at the taste that floods his senses.

“God, you –”

“I fucking love you,” Jongin mutters. He gets a fat lick up the thick vein of his cock in reward for that. “Come up here.”

The click of the bottle of lube sends delicious shivers up Sehun’s spine – they’ve been together for almost two years, but Sehun doesn’t think the thrill of having Jongin inside him will ever go away.

Knees on either side of Jongin’s hips, Sehun rests his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck and leaves little love bites wherever his lips can reach. He feels the familiar wetness between his cheeks, feels pressure against his hole, and whines in pleasure when a finger finally breaches him.

Jongin, intimately familiar with what Sehun can take and what he likes, pushes another finger in and finds Sehun’s prostate easily, brushing over it with his fingertips. When the swimmer lets out a shaky moan into the pillow, he smiles into the black mess that is Sehun’s hair.

Their bellies are getting slicker by the second, precome smearing into their skin with every rock of Sehun’s hips. A third finger pushes yet another drop out of Sehun’s cock, and the couple can’t help but groan at the delicious slide.

“Inside me,” Sehun murmurs, tangling fingers into the hairs at the base of Jongin’s scalp. “Want you.”

He lifts his hips and Jongin pulls his fingers out, grasping the base of his cock and positioning the head up against Sehun’s entrance. There’s resistance at the rim, but Sehun pushes down and Jongin slides home.

“Yes,” Sehun sighs, sitting up and undulating his hips. He keeps his palms flush against Jongin’s pecs for purchase, running his lower lip through his teeth when he feels the muscles flex beneath his fingers. “God yes.”

Pleasure creeps up their spines and down into their toes with every rock of Sehun’s hips, Jongin settling his hands on the dips and rubbing soothing circles into Sehun’s skin.

“Baby, you’re fucking beautiful, you know that?”

Sehun lifts his fingers to Jongin’s lips, and Jongin gives his fingertips a light suck. It’s amazing how quickly Sehun’s eyes darken.

“I was gonna ride you until I came all over your stomach, but I think I want you to fuck me instead.”

“Done,” Jongin says, and Sehun just manages to grab onto Jongin’s shoulders before he’s flipped over onto his back. “How hard do you want it?”

Sehun groans as Jongin pushes deeper into him, fingers against the meat of his thighs nudging his legs further apart. “You know exactly how I like it.”

Fair point. Jongin leans over him, forearms on either side of Sehun’s face, and kisses him deep and filthy. He gives Sehun’s pillowy bottom lip a suck, then pulls back just enough to stare into his eyes before he fucks into him nice and hard, the bed frame rattling against the wall with each thrust.

A thumb presses against his mouth, and Jongin watches how Sehun’s lips part to let out ragged moans, the sounds jarred out of his throat with each snap of Jongin’s hips.

“Good?”

“Perfect,” Sehun grits, cupping Jongin’s face and pulling him down for another kiss. “You’re perfect.”

Sehun’s cock slides up against Jongin’s stomach, enough to send him crazy but not enough to push him over the edge. So Jongin, ever the loving boyfriend, sneaks a hand down between them and rubs his palm over the head of Sehun’s cock in tight circles. Sehun’s moans spill out of him as if they were fired by a machine gun, and Jongin feels the telltale fluttering of Sehun’s walls around him.

“Come for me, baby.”

Sehun spills white all over himself, thighs shuddering as Jongin fucks him through it, crying out when he feels Jongin pulsing inside him with his release. His thighs are burning, already tired from practice, and so Sehun lets them flop down, grunting when Jongin collapses onto him.

“Sorry, my arms are tired.”

Sehun huffs out a laugh, turning his head to nuzzle at Jongin’s cheek. He kisses him on the shell of his ear for good measure.

“It’s okay, QB, you won me a game.”

 

 

 

  
                    **my QB (｡♥‿♥｡)**

hey babe, i have to stay back after  
class to talk to my prof for a bit, so  
u head to the gym first, yeah?

                        ok, ill see u there! and don’t  
                        forget that your gym stuff is  
                        in my locker.

yes i won’t, love u  
  
                        love u too

 

Sehun’s in the middle of his third set of squats when someone walks up to him and smacks him on the ass. Hard.

“Jongin!” Sehun hisses, scandalized. It’s a good thing he’s using the Smith machine, because he would’ve toppled over without the extra support.

He gets an apologetic kiss on the top of his head, and Sehun twists his head around to see his boyfriend head over to the mats, Adidas sweatpants clinging beautifully to strong thighs.

They do their own thing for a while, Jongin working on his agility as Sehun finishes his strength circuit. When Sehun’s muscles start screaming for a break, he heads over to where Jongin’s busy with plyometric drills. Slumping against the padded walls, Sehun wipes off the sweat on the back of his neck and watches Jongin jump on and off boxes, a nice sheen spread across tanned skin. Sehun would be lying if he said the flex of Jongin’s abs – the boy’s gone shirtless, _of course_ – didn’t stir something within him.

“You done?” Jongin pants, gaze sliding over to him. A bead of sweat runs down between his pecs, down his abs, and disappears past the waistband of his pants. Sehun tears his gaze back up to Jongin’s face.

“Yeah, just waiting for you for our run, but take your time. I could use a break anyway.”

He scrolls through his Instagram feed as he waits, leaving a comment of _???_ on Baekhyun’s latest post as he does so. He replies to a couple of emails, one from his Physics prof and one from his manager at the YMCA that he volunteers at. Facebook informs him that he’s got an invite to a frat party next Friday, and he takes a few seconds to think it over before hitting _no_. Parties just aren’t that fun anymore – he can always hole up in a dark corner with Jongin back in the comfort of their own apartment anyway.

Time whittles away fast enough, and before he knows it, Jongin’s standing a few feet away from him. He takes Sehun’s half-empty water bottle and drains it.

“We doing 2 miles today?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, lifting off the wall and rolling out his ankle. “Race you?”

With a grin, Sehun takes off. Jongin splutters, barely remembering to set the water bottle down before he gives chase. Sehun makes it halfway around the track before Jongin runs right into him, strong arms wrapping around his middle and lifting him inches off the ground. He shrieks in laughter, legs flailing in the air until Jongin finally lets him down.

“Cheater,” Jongin accuses. Sehun shrugs, uncaring of how their sweat-slicked skin are seemingly glued together.

“You still love me.”

Jongin gives him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“How could I not?”

It’s hard not to melt at that. That is, until Jongin lets go of him and starts running away, yelling, “Race you!” at the top of his lungs.

 

 

 

  
Typically, their apartment would be empty on Saturdays, Sehun and Jongin both gone to stay with their parents for the night. But this Saturday is their second anniversary, and Sehun had woken up extra early just to prepare breakfast for his snoozing quarterback.

Extra cheesy eggs, extra fluffy pancakes, and a treat of three strips of bacon. Butter and syrup, of course, how would one enjoy pancakes without them? He adds a large bowl of fresh fruit on the side – they are athletes, after all, and they need their fruits and vegetables.

When Sehun walks back into the bedroom, Jongin’s already starting to wake up, legs kicking at the blanket tangled around his ankles.

“Smells good,” Jongin says blearily, rubbing at his eyes. He lights up when he sees the sheer amount of food in Sehun’s hands.

“I should hope so,” Sehun replies, setting up the foldable table and placing it across Jongin’s lap. “Happy anniversary, Jongin. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, but I’ll give you your kiss after we’ve eaten and washed up,” Jongin says, running the backs of his fingers across Sehun’s cheek.

“Man after my own clean heart,” Sehun sighs dramatically, climbing back into bed and shovelling a large forkful of eggs into his mouth.

They eat and talk, Sehun’s leg flung over Jongin's underneath the covers. Jongin feeds Sehun as the latter catches Jongin up on the TV show they both love – Jongin hadn’t had time to watch last the few episodes.

“I love watching you talk,” Jongin blurts, a strawberry hovering an inch away from Sehun’s mouth. “You take my breath away.”

“You’re so gross,” Sehun mumbles, but leans forward to take the berry anyway, a pretty flush smeared across his cheeks.

The sun is high in the sky by the time they’re done eating, and Jongin banishes Sehun to the bathroom as he does the dishes. It doesn’t take him long, and he strips off as he walks towards the bathroom, to where steam is curling against the small mirror above the sink and Sehun’s hums are echoing nicely off tiled walls.

He brushes his teeth first, heart full as Sehun continues humming a song that he recognises as one of their shared favourites – Grandloves by Purity Ring.

“Got space for the love of your life?”

“Maybe,” is Sehun’s answer. So Jongin folds himself into the tub, getting a face full of the shower curtain as he does so.

Sehun pulls him in instantly for a kiss, lips parting and tongues curling around each other, the slide made easier by the water pouring down on them.

“Love you, QB.”

“Love you too, Nemo.”

It takes icy water to finally convince the pair of them to step out of the shower. They towel off just enough to not leave trails of water all over the floors, Jongin laughing when Sehun pulls him out of the bathroom and towards the couch.

Buck naked, they collapse onto well-loved cushions, and Jongin gets up to put on a movie that they’ll probably end up not watching.

“So when you told Baekhyun we’d be staying home all day…”

“I meant it,” Jongin grins, pulling Sehun onto his lap and smacking a kiss onto his forehead. “After my food digests, I’m gonna make you come so many times you forget your own name.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sehun breathes, pushing his fingers into wet locks and leaning down to claim Jongin’s lips.

 

 

 

  
Halfway through the movie, they’d migrated back to the bed when Sehun remembered that stains on the couch cushions are a bitch to get out. Jongin pulls Sehun down with him, the puff of air let out by the pillows muted underneath Sehun’s purr of satisfaction at how this position lets him slowly grind his ass down on the erection nestled between his cheeks.

Jongin runs calloused fingers down the faint bumps of Sehun’s spine. “Slow and steady, baby, we’ve got the whole day ahead of us.”

Outside, a slow, deep rumble. Light dims imperceptibly.

“Looks like we _will_ have to spend the day inside regardless,” Sehun says, mouthing along the curve of Jongin’s neck and sucking a nice bruise into the dip above his clavicle. “It’s going to storm.”

“Well there goes all my plans,” Jongin jokes, and Sehun hides his smile against Jongin’s skin.

Drunk on each other, they move leisurely as pleasure ticks up minutely.

When lightning splits the sky and heavy raindrops begin their descent down to the Earth’s surface, Sehun finds himself lying on his side, a leg propped up and Jongin’s fingers gripping his hip. Jongin slides in hot and smooth, pulls out until the head of his cock snags on the rim of Sehun’s entrance.

“Mm, that’s good,” Sehun sighs, a fist curling into the sheets as Jongin starts rocking into him. His ass rests nicely in the cup of Jongin’s pelvis, and as the storm builds, so does the fire in the depths of their bodies.

Raindrops beat out a frantic beat against the window panes and Sehun comes with a moan that the rain blocks out. Jongin can hear it as clear as day, however, resonating in his bones. He finishes not long after, curling around Sehun like a koala bear.

“Love you,” Jongin mumbles drowsily.

“I love you too,” Sehun replies, pulling one of Jongin’s arms around him. “But you’re not falling asleep, because I’m not lying with an ass full of your come.”

“Five minutes,” Jongin wheedles, still snugly inside his boyfriend.

How can Sehun say no when Jongin’s dropping a ton of kisses by the hinge of his jaw? They end up lying in bed, tangled up in each other, for almost twenty minutes before Sehun can’t take it any longer. Jongin simply giggles in Sehun’s ear.

 

 

 

  
It’s a Thursday, and while Jongin’s classes for the day all end by 2 p.m., he remains on campus for Sehun’s swim meet, Sehun’s letterman jacket draped across his shoulders as he walks through the halls. The swim team has squeezed in a last minute practice session, and while Jongin is no stranger to sitting in on their practices, he would rather not distract them before a meet.

With a little over an hour to kill and most of his friends busy until the meet, he finds himself walking over to one of the better cafés on campus and buying himself an iced latte. He’s trying to find small change in his pockets when someone taps him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me? You’re Jongin, right? The quarterback?”

“Ah yes,” Jongin says, dropping a few coins into the cashier’s hand. “I am.”

“I’m, uh, Garrett. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?”

Jongin takes a few steps over to wait for his drink, and Garrett follows, nervousness clear in his green eyes.

“Sure,” Jongin says, resting an elbow on the counter. “What’s it about?”

“Well, I wanted to ask you about how you came out.” His words are barely a whisper, mossy gaze flitting about the café as he checks to make sure no one is eavesdropping.

A shock of cold springs up by Jongin’s hand, and he turns to see that his drink is ready for him. Grabbing a straw, he jerks his head towards the far end of the café and makes his way over, with Garrett hot on his heels.

“I should probably explain myself a little more,” Garrett says. “I want to, you know –”

“Come out,” Jongin supplies helpfully. Garrett nods awkwardly.

“Yeah. But I don’t know how to go about doing it.”

“It’s not easy,” Jongin agrees, taking a large mouthful of coffee. “And it really does depend on the person and the level of support they have. Take me for example; I came out in high school after my sister stumbled across, ah, things on my laptop." Jongin grins sheepishly. "She talked to me in private, gave me the opening that I’ve been looking for. Having her on my side felt… comforting. She accepted me, and with time, she convinced me that my parents would, too. And they did. It was hard, getting the words out, but it felt amazing when I did. It’s a little different when I came out to my friends, but at that time, I was due to leave for university in a few months, so even if my friends weren’t okay with it, I didn’t really have much to lose, you know?”

Garrett can only nod, apparently a little overwhelmed at the sheer number of words flooding the space between them. Jongin gives him a crooked smile.

“All the advice I can give you is to find yourself a good support system. And fuck everyone who has something to say about your sexuality. You don’t have to tell everyone at once, either. You could come out to one person you really trust, see how you feel about it, then go from there.”

The set of Garrett’s shoulders are more relaxed. It pleases Jongin to see.

“Would you like to come and watch Sehun’s swim meet with me? You could talk to him about this after; he’ll gladly help, and he’s usually more eloquent than I am.”

Garrett blinks, surprised at the offer. “Me? Uh yeah, sure. Thanks, man.”

 

 

 

  
Garrett seems to hit it off with the rest of the gang, so Jongin doesn’t feel bad about leaving him on the bleachers for a few minutes as he heads down to the poolside.

“Look at you, all handsome in my jacket,” Sehun grins, goggles hanging around his neck and swim cap in his hands.

“Look at you, all wet and sexy in your Speedos,” Jongin returns, laughing when Yixing pulls a face and tells them to shut up.

They step away from the lanes, Jongin reaching up to flatten wet locks of Sehun’s hair all over his face like he’s an art project. Sehun lets him do what he wants, because when Jongin is done, he gets to shake the water out of his hair like a wet dog, right in Jongin’s face.

“Gonna win me some medals?”

“Gonna win you some medals,” Sehun says, thumbing a drop of water off of Jongin’s nose.

Fitting his hands on either side of Sehun’s waist, Jongin leans in for a kiss. Sehun gives him two.

“Go get ‘em, Nemo.”

Freestyle events are up first, and Jongin spends the entire time cheering at the top of his lungs. He keeps his eyes glued on the swimmer in lane #5, Sehun’s white swim cap cutting through the water like a hot knife in butter.

He wins all the freestyle events easily, although he does tie with another swimmer for the 100m event. At the end of the 1500m event, Sehun hauls himself out of the water, jumps a couple of times to get the water out of his ears, and blows a kiss to where Jongin’s sitting.

“They’re really gross, aren’t they?” Jongin hears Minseok say. He also hears Jongdae agreeing emphatically.

“I think it’s cute,” Garrett admits, and Jongin smiles.

They cheer Yixing on for the backstroke and breaststroke events. Yixing wins one, and Jongin’s rewarded with the sight of an excited Sehun, towel slung over his shoulders, fists pumping in the air.

No one in their university is still able to beat Minho’s records for all butterfly events, but the team tries their best, bringing home a silver and a bronze.

Then it’s time for the individual medleys and relays, and Sehun manages to earn yet another individual win and a silver for the team. Jongin’s literally bursting with pride by the time the medals are given out and the swim teams disappear into the locker rooms.

He, along with their friends, wait patiently in the hallway outside the entrance to the locker rooms for Sehun and Yixing to finish showering. They have plans for dinner – Sehun gets abnormally hungry after swimming –, and Junmyeon had managed to score a reservation at one of Sehun’s favourite steakhouses.

“Hey guys,” Sehun says, coming out the lockers with Yixing a few steps behind. He’s dressed in fitted, dark jeans and a simple navy tee, the cotton hugging every inch of his toned torso perfectly. There’s a gold medal in his hands, and Jongin dips his head to let Sehun hang it around his neck. “Got you some medals,” Sehun says with a dopey smile.

“That you did.” Jongin kisses him on the forehead and slips an arm around his waist. When he pulls back, he gestures to their newest addition. “Hey, meet Garrett. He’d like to talk to you about something.”

Curious, Sehun steps forward, and the whole group starts making their way over to the parking lot, where Chanyeol and Junmyeon had parked their cars. Sehun and Garrett trail behind, talking quietly, and by the time they get to the vehicles, Garrett looks like he’s got a fair bit to think about.

“Thank you,” he tells Sehun, then glances over to Jongin. “Thank you both.”

“Hey, we’re glad to be of help,” Jongin says. “You sure you can’t join us for dinner?”

“I already have plans,” Garrett says apologetically. “But thanks for the invite. I’ll see you guys around?”

They exchange goodbyes, and Jongin slides in the backseat of Junmyeon’s car after Sehun.

“I think he’s gonna be fine,” Sehun says, letting Jongin lace their fingers together. Then his stomach rumbles audibly, and the whole car bursts out laughing.

 

 

 

  
The walls of their studio apartment are too thin for Sehun to be able to practice, so the only time he gets to play on his electric violin is when he returns back to his family home for the weekend. That’s also the only time Jongin gets to listen to Sehun play.

Sehun’s parents had converted a small bedroom into Sehun’s practice studio. There are a couple of music stands, a plush armchair, and two electric violins hung up against the wall. Piles and piles of music sheets rest on shelves, and sunlight pours through the window by a small window seat. Jongin will always arrive early, and the two of them will disappear into the studio, Jongin fiddling with his camera as Sehun plays.

“What are you gonna play?” Jongin asks, settling into the armchair. Humming, Sehun picks the Yamaha off the wall and finds its bow.

“Storm,” Sehun answers. “Haven’t played it in a while. I miss it.”

Jongin takes photos as Sehun sets up, the sunlight providing great backlight against Sehun’s silhouette. When the first note vibrates through the room, Jongin sees something settle into Sehun’s expression, something calm and fulfilled. It never ceases to bring a smile to his face, because seeing Sehun enjoy what he’s doing is always pleasing to Jongin.

He takes almost a hundred photos in the 45 minutes that Sehun plays, the time brought to a halt when Sehun’s mother knocks on the door and announces that lunch is ready.

“Look at this one,” Jongin says, “look how breathtaking you are.”

“Is that how you see me every day?” There’s a soft smile playing along the edges of Sehun’s mouth.

“Possibly,” Jongin says, and lifts one of Sehun’s hands to his lips, where he presses a kiss to sharp knuckles.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world, aren’t I?”

“Possibly,” Jongin repeats, and Sehun takes that as a legitimate answer.

 

 

 

 

                     **my nemo ✿♥‿♥✿**

                        babe are you still home?

yes I’m leaving in a few minutes  
  
                        can u pls bring me a tie??  
                        i forgot to bring one D:

what would you do without me  
  
                        be very sad and very lonely

good, at least you know

                        u can even pick the colour :)

 

Their university prides itself on having a great athletics program, so at the end of every semester, there’s always a banquet to celebrate the athletes’ achievements.

There are a few awards up for grabs tonight; Sportsman and Sportswoman of the Season, the Briggs Award (a graduating male/female student-athlete who has contributed most to university athletics from the standpoint of leadership, sportsmanship and performance), the Comet Award (one male and one female student-athlete who excelled in athletics and academics), and the Newcomer Award (one male and one female student-athlete in their first year of post-secondary education that exhibit outstanding athletic performance). There are, of course, MVP and sportsmanship awards for each sport as well.

The banquet hall – the university rents out a hotel’s ballroom for the event – is considerably packed by the time Sehun gets there. He manages to find his table, says hi to Yixing (who already looks bored out of his mind), and then proceeds to hunt down his boyfriend.

He finds Jongin at his table, engaged in a heated conversation with several of his teammates. When Jongin spots him, he pushes his chair back to give Sehun space between his legs, but doesn’t stop his conversation. Sehun clicks his tongue as he drops down on a knee to loop a slim, burgundy tie around Jongin’s neck.

“Thanks baby,” Jongin says, fixing his collar after Sehun finishes tying the tie. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Sehun settles down on Jongin’s thighs, leaving his boyfriend to his conversation while he starts one of his own with a couple of the other footballers.

At 8 p.m. on the dot, the speaker of the night steps up to the podium and asks for their attention. Sehun gets up, gives Jongin a quick peck, and hurries back to his table.

Blessedly, the awards are passed out at a decent pace. Sehun grabs the MVP award for men’s swimming – he expected that one –, but to his surprise, he wins the Comet Award as well. He gives a short speech, thanking everyone on his team, his unofficial cheer squad, and his favourite quarterback.

                     **my QB (｡♥‿♥｡)**

congrats baby  
u look so good in that suit  
and i love ur hair tonight

                        i know you like this suit,  
                        it’s why i wore it  
                        and fuck, my hair took  
                        almost fifteen minutes

can i mess ur hair up later  
and maybe ur suit too :’)  
  
                        if you’re good, maybe

 

It doesn’t come as a surprise to anyone when Jongin is announced as the Sportsman of the Semester. When his name is called, everyone stands up and applause thunders through the ballroom. Sehun lets out an obnoxious whistle and a loud _yeah, Jongin!_ Jongin himself looks half-embarrassed at the attention, but Sehun knows he’s proud of his own achievements.

The Championships aren’t over yet – if they make it to the finals, they’ll have to play in January. But they’re doing very well so far, and they’re viewed as a serious contender throughout the league.

Jongin cuts a dashing figure up on stage, strong frame covered in a well-tailored suit and equally strong features enhanced by the spotlights. He shakes the hand of the Athletics Director, accepts the trophy, and steps up to the podium with a little smirk.

“I’m not very good with speeches,” he begins bluntly. “I didn’t come prepared, honestly.”

People laugh, and Jongin grins.

“But I have a few things to say, don’t worry your pretty little heads.” He adjusts the mic, casts his gaze around the room. “This is my third year on the team. Trying out for a spot was an impulsive decision, but it’s probably one of the best ones I’ve ever made. I found a family in my team, and being able to excel at a sport I love is honestly thanks to them. We carry each other, and I could not ask for better players to back me up on the field or a better coach to help me hone my skills. My friends – they are unfailingly loyal, always present for games and sometimes even more vocal regarding fouls than I am. If my support on the field are my fellow players, then my support off the field definitely has to be my ragtag bunch of friends.”

It’s so easy to single out Sehun’s gaze on him.

“I’m the player I am now because of the insane amount of support I receive, but I’m the person I am now because of the love of my life. Baekhyun likes to say we’re gross –”

“We _all_ say you guys are gross!” Minseok yells. Chanyeol laughs, louder than necessary, and mirth shines in Jongin’s eyes.

“– but without Sehun in my life, well, I would not be half the man I am right now. He brings out the best in me and loves me endlessly, effortlessly. We've been together for two years now, and even though I've been waking up beside his lovely face for a year, I'm still constantly in disbelief that he's mine. I love you, my little Nemo. Thank you for everything.”

“I love you too, QB! Win me that Championship!” Lights are in his eyes, and he can't see Sehun's face, but he doesn't really need to anyway.

Jongin smiles in his direction. “I'll win you that Championship.”

He lifts his award in thanks, and steps away from the podium. Amidst all the applause, he hears Minseok’s loud _is this an awards ceremony or a wedding?_ and he can't help but laugh.

 

 

 

  
The door has barely closed behind them before Jongin has Sehun pinned up against it, tie wrapped around his hand as he uses it to pull Sehun's face down.

Their kisses are bruising, but they love how each other's lips are swollen and red when they part. Jongin buries his hands in Sehun's hair, messing up the style and tugging strands out of the hold of the hair wax.

“My genius swimmer,” Jongin murmurs, nipping at the shell of Sehun's ear.

“My overachieving footballer,” Sehun replies, laughing when Jongin shrugs in agreement. “Shower first, babe.”

“I know I know. Just want to make out a little, you know? While you're looking gorgeous in your suit and all.”

Jongin takes a few steps backwards, nearly tripping over a bar stool, and Sehun lets himself get pulled along for the ride. They topple onto the couch, Sehun landing with a heavy knee into the meat of Jongin’s thigh – they both wince, but Sehun easily kisses the pain away.

They trade kisses until they’re flushed and breathless, Sehun pulling away and escaping into the bathroom before Jongin can convince him to go further without a shower.

Their tub isn’t big by any means, but they’re more than willing to squeeze into the cramped space with each other. They wash out the hair wax for each other, and Jongin scrubs Sehun’s back – Sehun really likes getting his back scrubbed. Jongin finishes first – Sehun needs to, ah, _thoroughly_ clean himself – and he brews the both of them a mug of tea while he catches the late night news.

Jongin’s sprawled out on the couch by the time Sehun emerges from the bathroom, towel slung around his waist.

“Tea?” Jongin asks, passing Sehun’s mug over to him.

“Oh, yes please.” He takes a large gulp, exhaling in satisfaction.

Setting the mug down, Sehun pads over to the washing machine, where he stuffs in his shirt, underwear, and socks. He’ll have to get their suits dry cleaned.

When he turns back to Jongin, he raises an eyebrow on the look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You know,” Jongin begins, getting off the couch. “You’re stunning in a suit and enticing in your Speedos, but I think I love you best like this.”

“In a towel?” Sehun asks, amused.

“No, I love you best when you look like home.”

Groaning, Sehun surges forward and mashes their mouths together. “Damn, you know just what to say to get in my towel.”

Jongin bursts out in laughter, and he’s still laughing by the time they’re in bed and Sehun’s towel is discarded on the back of the couch. He settles into the space between Sehun’s legs like he was born to be there. In the background, a travel show starts to play.

“Hey,” Sehun says, pupils starting to dilate at the way Jongin’s mouthing at the seam of his thigh. “Did you hear what Minseok said after your speech?”

Jongin’s gaze darts up to meet his. “Yeah,” he replies, laving his tongue across Sehun’s perineum. “What about it?”

“What do you think of it?” Sehun rests trembling fingers by Jongin’s cheek.

“Of marriage?” Jongin raises himself up on his forearms. Sehun runs his bottom lip through his teeth and nods, uncertainty starting to make its way into his features. “I think,” Jongin says slowly, “that it is definitely something to considered.”

Sehun’s chest drops visibly. “You’d… be okay with that?”

“Being married to you?” Jongin reaches up and thumbs at a sharp chin. “God, yes. Are you kidding me? Not right now, of course – after we graduate and get jobs, but _yes_ , at some point.”

“Okay,” Sehun breathes.

The edge of Jongin’s mouth crooks. “So is this your way of telling me that you’d say yes when I propose?” He slips the head of Sehun’s cock into his mouth and gives it a light suck.

Sehun’s breath hitches, desire starting to drag a flush up to his cheekbones. “Yeah. I’d say yes.”

“Good to know,” Jongin purrs, dropping a line of kisses along the vein running up Sehun’s cock.

“Gonna make me yours for life, QB?”

“Gonna make you mine for life,” Jongin promises, then takes him down his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: They're seniors in uni, and I headcanon that they stay an extra year – sports take up a lot of time, and they'd rather spread out their classes (i.e. not squeeze x amounts of credits into 4 years) in order to place less stress on themselves!  
> 2: [This](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Bay-Oaks-Studio-Apartment-600x571.jpg) is what their studio apartment looks like :D  
> 3: In this AU, Chanyeol is a basketballer. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon are not involved in sports, which is why they were not at the banquet!  
> 4: [This](https://twitter.com/seqais/status/1020587548001808384) is Jongin's regular hairstyle, and [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3c19e9db45d1421198e6599d1b6c1a29/tumblr_p18z6mN6XR1uqzpkko1_r2_540.png) is Sehun's.  
> 5: I know in my tweet I talked about locker room sex, but... well it didn't occur here lol. But don't worry, it does happen!  
> 6: Sehun likes to shower before sex because, well, he needs to clean himself inside.  
> 7: I do not play football nor do I swim competitively, so if there are any mistakes regarding the sporty bits pls forgive me.  
> 8: The song that Sehun plays on the violin is Vivaldi's [Storm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqAOGduIFbg) (I like Vanessa Mae's [cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tgb0jK143MI)).  
> 9: [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPgN-o1ZQCE) is Grandloves by Purity Ring – please listen to them, I love them so much.
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
